


Retirement

by beargirl1393



Series: Sherlock Holmes drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of The Adventure of the Priory School, Watson asks Holmes why he was so enthusiastic about recieving his payment. Holmes' answer makes him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

Watson glanced at Holmes. They were on the train home, after leaving Holdernesse Hall and the events of the past few days behind them. While he was amazed at how his companion solved the case, something had been bothering Watson.

“Holmes,” he began, before biting his lip. _How to phrase this? It isn’t a crime for a man to wish to receive just payment for his services, but Holmes had always seemed disinclined to greed_.

“Yes Watson,” Holmes replied, turning from his study of the scenery flashing past and fixing his pale eyes on Watson. His expression softened as he noticed the other’s anxiety. “What do you wish to know? Is this about the check?”

Watson shook his head. He had been Holmes’ companion for years, and yet he would never get used to the thin detective knowing exactly what he was thinking. He seemed to get even better at reading Watson’s mind after his return and their change from friends to lovers.

Shaking his head once more to clear his thoughts, Watson said, “Yes Holmes. I am not quite sure how to ask…”

“Why I was so pleased?” Holmes finished with a wry smirk. At Watson’s nod, Holmes’ smirk turned into a sincere smile. “I will not be able to work forever dear fellow, nor will you. I merely saw the opportunity to add to our retirement fund. A house in the country, where I can study bees whilst you write up past cases and where,” his voice dropped lower, “We will not need to hide, unless we wander into the village.”

Watson smiled and squeezed Holmes’ elbow, the most he could get away with on the train. When they returned to Baker Street, Watson planned to show his appreciation for Holmes’ foresight as well as for the gesture. What better way for Sherlock Holmes, for whom emotions were said to be a mystery, to prove that he wanted to be with Watson forever than to plan for their retirement together.


End file.
